Awaited Return
by Cielo-negro
Summary: For Enma, it felt like an eternity since he last saw and held the man he loved. TYL!00TYL!27, request.


The scribbling sounds of the pen scratching the paper echoed too loudly in the room as the lone person continued to sign contracts, the sheets turning at a steady monotonous beat.

Enma sighed.

It had been a couple of days since he last saw Tsuna before his beloved left for a mission. Each ticking alert of the passage of time unnerved him, and he longed to see his sweet smile again.

The red headed started drumming his fingers on the desk. It reminded him of a song, the very same one that Tsuna would hum into his ear at night to sooth the nightmares away. It was almost instantaneously that he reminisced the sound of the soft voice as fingers would play with his hair gently. And sometimes, Tsuna would kiss his cheek softly before burying his face in the crook of his neck with a small smile on his lips, sweet whispered words here and there.

He missed it all. He felt homesick because even if this mansion was his home, his heart left with Tsuna while his body was bound behind.

Enma shook his head and continued reading the report. It was boring, drawn out, and probably written by a rookie. After a paragraph, he exhaled and rubbed his eyes before averting them to the clock. It was just two o'clock in the afternoon and he already felt like leaving.

After one or two pages, he propped himself back onto the leather chair- one that Tsuna had picked out- and closed his eyes to nap. After all, it was a slow day; no one would hold it against him.

Enma stirred in his sleep, a familiar song washing over him. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps, low ones, and he smiled. His eye lids fluttered open as his smile widened. And he was about to stand before his beloved threw his arms around him, setting his body on the red head's lap.

Tsuna craned his neck forward, soft thin lips pressing butterfly kisses on the skin of his cheek to his ear.

"I missed you so much, Enma..." he said as he pressed his nose to the red hair inhaling the subtle scent.

It was silly how even after all this time those words made the Shimon's heart skip a beat, his palm sweat and his lips form a goofy grin. The straddled boss wrapped his arms tightly around the other, a relieved laugh escaping him with glee.

"You're home now," the Earth ring holder whispered right before his lips pecked the other pair. "We're home." He pecked them again.

And it tickled. It tickled the way Tsuna would laugh so joyously against his lips, it tickled the way that the butterflies in his stomach would flutter non-stop. They spread warmth everywhere, even in the coldest of nights, and made his eyes never leave his loved one no matter how hard he tried. His hands moved and caressed the brunette's back, a motion that they were so used to, as the pecks became longer and longer yet never losing their innocence and sweetness.

Suddenly, everything felt unbalanced, the world started spinning and he leaned too forward. Tsuna became trapped between desk, an edge stabbing his back, and Enma's body which continued to press even closer. He had felt the chair start rolling back as the Shimon's fingers dug into his hair, so he passed his weight to the desk- back jabbed by papers, pens, staplers- but it didn't matter. The brunette distantly heard the sound of a mug breaking and coffee staining the floor. As he was about to mention it, one of the hands in his hair trailed to his chest and started rubbing gently a compass shape pattern that spread from his collar bone to the last rib.

The Vongola separated their mouths with a small chuckle and a little smile on his lips. He hooked his finger to Enma's tie to bring his neck closer and, again, burrowed his face onto it all the while leaving butterfly kisses on the skin, inhaling the smell.

"I missed your scent a lot..."

"And I missed holding you," was the reply.

The red head's hands snaked under the other's jacket and started sliding it off. As the layer of cloth left Tsuna's body, the topping man kissed the brunette's jaw with a lingering touch, followed by brushing lips on the very same spot. His lips traveled down, finding the pulse, a quickening and so seemingly frail heart beat. He spent extra attention to that spot- he always did. It helped prove that Tsuna was alive, just there, with him.

"Hm... here? Are you sure, Enma?" questioned he with a breathily.

"I can love you anywhere." The statement was reinforced by lips closing in on his pulse and sucking, massaging teeth, sometimes stopping to allow his tongue to sooth the spot.

"... I know," was groaned.

Once band-aid coated fingers unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt. Then, the mouth on his neck followed the path on the well-known offered skin with a hot and slow trail. The brunette laughed and sat up. He pulled the red head's face to his and planted a kiss. It was nothing special, but the lips dawdled and slowly pulled away, and Enma hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes until he felt the other's breathing warming his skin all the while Tsuna's lips pecked his flesh, forging a passage to his collar bone. He felt teeth sink on the bone- just pressing it- and the wet muscle lick the skin.

Enma groaned. Even though it had been only a few days, it felt like an eternity, like he was rediscovering an old territory...? It didn't matter. Not when his jacket, tie and shirt were removed so hands could caress the muscles directly. Every once in a while, he would feel how Tsuna's nails would scratch his back at just the right angle that made his back arch, his eyes close and his breathing start shaking.

Tsuna laughed, the sound had been vibrating against his skin until lips descended to the red head's nipple. Just then, the brunette started inhaling and exhaling from his mouth- Enma's fingers clawed at his scalp- and then it enclosed around the nub. The earth flame user's lips parted softly as a groan left him. At the same time, one of his hands pushed Tsuna's face closer to his chest as Enma's legs placed themselves besides the brunette's thighs, his upper-body pushing the other down, back again uncomfortably pressed against papers and pens.

Hastily, the Shimon's boss finger's unbuckled their belts and unbuttoned their pants. He started sucking those very same fingers and was about to trail them to his own entrance when Tsuna buckled his hips upwards gently. Electricity jolted up each of their spines as the movement continued.

"... I, I know what you are going to do. Don't..." moaned the Vongola boss as he continued his soft assault. "You have a meeting tomorrow."

"You know I wouldn't mind it... The pain, I mean," managed to groan out Enma. He stopped to breath in and continued, "You should just relax. You got back not long ago."

"I'll have time to heal. You won't. Enma, I don't want you to be hurt just as much as you don't want me to..." Tsuna trailed off as his hands caressed the man above him. "It's only fair."

"Then next time?"

The brunette just smiled, the crinkles under his shining eyes that seemed so happy, and that was the only answer the Shimon needed.

He leaned down to Tsuna's right ear slowly and exhaled the breath he was holding in in a warm moist puff.

"Then let's do it."

With that said, they did a quick job of the remaining articles of clothing, discarded randomly across the office. Enma started sucking on the spot right under the brunette's ear softly as his hands caressed the other's side in looping never-ending patterns. The Vongola's muscle started trembling under the affection and soon enough he felt like he would collapse. He propped himself against the redhead with a whine, receiving a chuckle from the man who then, with a swift movement of his arm, removed everything that remained on the desk. The clattering of the items resonating so loudly in the room yet neither of the men heard it. That sound didn't belong in their little world.

Tsuna lay back and allowed Enma to take over. The aforementioned started showering his body with kisses slowly going down, leaving red marks in his trail and many deep breathless sighs from the man beneath him.

He ignored the man's erection purposely, circling it in favour of leaving kisses and licks on the inside of the thighs to go back and do the same to the other thigh. Tsuna whined again, and sat up, leaning on his elbows to glare at the man between his legs. Enma guffawed, the sound sending prickles of pleasure against his skin and he couldn't help but give a smile of his own.

As if that expression were his cue, the red eyed male opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the other's head to suck and nip at the skin lightly. With a broken gasp followed by a sough, the brunette threw his head back before lying down once more with a content hum on his lips. He spread his legs wider in order to accommodate the other man better.

The red head unwrapped his mouth from the member and gave it a lick all the while his other hand fumbled around in drawer before taking out a small container. He smeared some of its ingredients on his finger. Then, after having circled the erection with his lips once again, Enma wriggled the coated fingers between the other male's butt cheeks, moving his finger around the entrance.

"You... you had this here?"

The Shimon chuckled before inserting the finger in gently. He started bobbing his head up and down to distract the other male from the intrusion as best as he could, taking his other hand to play with the man's balls. He shortly inserted a second finger, scissoring and twisting them as he tried to spread him, to prepare him, and to find that spot that would make the other man see white. He found it a few seconds later, the too loud gasp and the hand that found his hair, digging its fingers into the red tresses, being his indication.

He smiled around the the hardened flesh between his lips and assaulted the spot with a quick jab of his finger- Tsuna's body twisting and his other hand grasping the edge of the desk as if it were a lifeline- and continued scissoring once or twice more-Tsuna was in no position to count at the moment, nor did he really care- before inserting a third finger. He continued wriggling them, thrusting them in and out, making the man beneath him moan and squirm as his body kept being drowned in pleasure from the two most sensitive and intimate parts of it.

The fingers left his body and he groaned, because having a part of Enma inside of him is the closest he could ever be to being complete after having Enma's flames in him, after being nothing more than one with the Earth flame user. He, however, calmed down at the sound of Enma's soothing chuckles. Besides, they were about to be closer.

Tsuna's lips curved upwards lightly as the man placed himself between his spread thighs, thighs that quivered at the idea of being so intimate once again, and closed his eyes as he felt the red head's manhood prod his entrance.

With one glance at the brunette's face before nodding to himself and started rocking his hips back and forth to enter the man softly, each movement bringing him deeper into his beloved. His breath had become laboured, the heat engulfed him, and Tsuna's limbs wrapped around him to remove the distance between their heated bodies.

Enma's eyes devoured the sight that the formed beneath him offered with its tousled hair that sticked to the man's red cheeks with sweat, its eyes closed in delight as its body was penetrated. The red head let out a small growl before shutting his own eyes and blindly finding the other familiar pair. The kiss was passionated, tongues dancing their usual dance and teeth crashing once in a while with the movement of their bodies.

The thrusting started accelerating in tempo and Tsuna's moans started cracking, his voice becoming sometimes nothing more than a staccato note that was accompanied by the harmony of their skins smacking together and the few groans that escaped Enma. Their lips separated and the red head buried his face on the crook of the other man's neck to muffle his hard breathing. Each puff raising the temperature of the room for the brunette. And he needed to hold something. Tsuna's fingers curled and the nails pierced the skin, little beads of blood that went ignored as the greater pleasure coursed through their spines.

The Shimon felt that he was close, so close, and he wedged a hand between their sweat slick bodies to wrap around his loved one's member. He began pumping it with qui flicks of his wrist in time with his thrusts and the legs around his waist tightened. He couldn't stop the gasp that left him when he felt Tsuna mirror his movements in order to bring him deeper.

He detached his his face from the flesh offered to him to steal a glance to the other male. He saw the sparks of lust behind the brown eyes every time his hips came forward and the overwhelming love in them. He averted his gaze for a second before he was pulled into a sweet kiss. And he felt smothered by the situation, the affection, so he quickened his hand's and hip's pace as the kiss continued. Enma opened his mouth when he felt Tsuna licked his lower lip and allowed the tongue to enter it. He relinquish complete control of the kiss, he had other things to take care of.

His pace started changing tempo every few thrust but gained depth as his muscles tightened, the hand wrapped around the brunette's erection pumping it the best it could. The mouth on his left and he saw Tsuna opening his mouth in a silent scream before he felt the muscles surrounding him tighten, muscles that his skin glued to with sweat spasm as a white substance was squirted on their stomachs.

"...E...Enma..." whispered the man.

The way his name was pronounced, the way each syllable was prolonged, drove him over the edge and with one final thrust and while sinking his teeth in lower lip, he buried himself deep within the man he loved before releasing.

He let out a shaky relieved sigh and untangled himself from Tsuna who look at him with sleepy eyes. Enma chuckled and grabbed the fallen tissue box to clean their bodies. The brunette raised his body off the table and, limping, collected their clothes before moving to the couch and letting the red headed man wipe their flesh from the sticky substance all the while humming the same song that they grew fond of one sleepless night.

* * *

><p>W-why do people ask me to write things for them, aaaaaaah. I'll go hide now.<p> 


End file.
